mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hank3887
You have new messages. Archive Archive done. :) -- 01:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Leinardo.And now...PLEASE SAY SOMETHING TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi Hank -- 13:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Trade wanna Trade http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Verrell123/The_Robots_Item_Store Here -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 14:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) store do you want your store in the shopnav?-- 00:28, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Shopping Come to my page to shop for all your needs!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 23:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 2 Space Fuel Cell Please Click VarrellzzZ pet water bug he is my little brother he need pipe -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 04:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Bonus Mission Hey Bonus mission has been make Click Here -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 09:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Discount You receive a 20% discount for being my 2 costumer. 13:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Your order Sure, but you can get 1 for 1 click cauz you are my third costomer!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 20:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) (You have to many friend request pending so I can't add you as my friend.)--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 20:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Masterpiece What do you need for your masterpiece or do I need to click the moldule on your page.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 20:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I had to block you to help my brother.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) T T your starter pack as been sent and I'm giving you the 10 clicks. It is 15 clicks please click my Sound Track Module.-- 17:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry but I can't click your Millstone Hurling Module because I need 10 millstones. You can send me 10 millstones and then I click it or I can click something else. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I will now give you 15 clicks-- 17:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I will buy an ad I will buy an ad for 30 clicks will you buy one of my ads too? -- 18:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Wait where does that ad go? It should be for my store. Would you like to buy an ad from me? -- 19:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) just go to my Store and at the bottom are starting packages and advertisements. You will have to wait for the clicks tomorrow because I used up all of my clicks (and my brother's!). You can actually buy advertising space in my signature for 15 days! There are cheap ads, expensive ones, and signature ads. -- 19:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) muffler sorry i didn't get to you on that i was inactive... do you still want it ?-- 21:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) well? look at the TT thing above!-- 01:20, December 25, 2009 (UTC) T T I think you have won the millstone contest! and I only used 5 millstones so I will send you 5 back. Where do you want your other 10 clicks?-- 21:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) BAck Come back Hank3887! 15:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi. 15:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Traffic there is no reward for siging. Its just whoever has the most sigs wins-- 04:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) HI hi-- 17:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) yea. long time no see. How it's going?-- 15:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi You back? Welcome back and nice to meet you! 22:37, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I've linked to your page before. That's why I'm happy that you are active again! :) 22:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Found a link. 22:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) No, like on other pages before. I think I origanaly found you on German77's page a while ago. 22:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) In the guest list section. You siged there. 22:54, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll be the judge! ;) 22:59, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I know the new messages has changed. I will take it down once Monaco is removed. 23:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) What rank are you and what is your MLN username? 23:14, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering. I'll add you. 23:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sig Hi, you can go to the signature section of your prefs, add , and check the box below it. 02:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, put it in the box. 17:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) to you hank! come to my store! http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Benjamin6891/bens_strawberry_auction Benjamin6891 (talk) 20:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Store Hi Hank, Glad to see you again. Feel free to add the store. To link images I believe you have to go |link=hhttp://hanks link here| -- 23:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't use it anymore, but others, such as Ajraddatz and Vegadark have their own personal wikis. 03:15, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Your Order from the 10ROCK Shop Hi Thanks for your order at the 10ROCK Shop! We are very thankful! The Price for the BFF Module is 10 clicks a day. We also can neogotiate! 15:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) hay could you put an ad about my store on your page please thanks STORE (talk) MLN 23:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) could you put it on your page please LIKE MY SIG :-) Lego aquaman13[[User talk:Lego aquaman13|'talk']][[User:lego aquaman13/Super Surplus Shop!|'STORE']] }} 02:31, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Canceled until user confirms payment.-- congrates you have one an award extreme in a good way and yes you helped a TON on this wiki :) 03:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) lots of edits 17:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ocean quest could i have the code for the secret octopus? 01:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) please befriend me you still have not befriended me please do so 22:13, December 3, 2010 (UTC) you still have not said yes to my request please do so 18:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ok i sent you the solar power cell I'm going to use that template more often...hee hee hee! XD--